Not All Girls Like Celebrities
by CutePuertorican
Summary: BTR is going to private school. They meet 4 girls that don't want anything to do with them. Will the girls hate them or learn to love over time? What does this mean, a lot of romance and fun! JamesxOC, KendallxOC, LoganxOC, and CarlosxOC
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, sadly. If I did these girls would be real!**

Chapter 1

"Aaahh!" A shrill shriek rang through the once silent hallway. A girl with caramel-colored hair cringed at her locker.

"Did you hear Big Time Rush is coming to our school," The same girl that screamed said in a rush to another girl walking next to her. The girl at her locker rolled her eyes before slamming the door.

"I don't see what's the big deal, they're not all that," She hissed at them, adjusting the strap to her bag.

"Just because you know you don't have a chance at them Jamie, doesn't mean we don't," The girl spat, crossing her arms.

"Please, Stacy you're just another blonde and Kristina you're just another bleached blonde," Jamie smirked, putting her hands on her hips. Stacy's face turned bright red before she huffed and stalked down the hall.

"Hey, Hey," A new voice called. A dirty blonde skipped towards Jamie with two other girls behind her.

"Hey Kitty, Carmen, Lola," Jamie smiled at them. A girl with long, black hair with a toque on beamed widely while another girl with short, black hair just waved.

"These girls are starting to give me a headache," The dirty blonde, Kitty, sighed rubbing her temples.

"Why are they getting so worked up over a bunch of stupid guys," Carmen adjusted her toque while talking. Lola shrugged her shoulders before pushing her glasses higher up on her nose.

"Well we should get used to it, the boys will be here in less than twenty minutes," Jamie checked the time on her phone. Suddenly, a group of girl could be heard screaming.

"Or maybe sooner," Lola monotoned, rolling her eyes.

_At the front of the school…_

"Make way, don't trample the boys," A gruff, voice barked. Freightrain was blocking the girls from attacking the boys.

"Why did we need to come to a private school again?" Carlos questioned, fingering the uniform jacket he had to wear.

"Gustavo thought it would be improve our character," Logan shrugged, before they all stumbled into the front entrance and into something or more like someone… or some people.

"Would you mind getting off me?" A feminine voice questioned from underneath each of them. James looked down and locked eyes with a blue-eyed girl with light brown hair. A blush colored her cheeks before she pushed him off.

"H-hey!" He yelled, looking up at her as she stood. She dusted off her skirt and rolled her eyes.

"What?" She snapped, turning around to help up the other girls. James stood to his full height and towered over the small girl.

"There was no need to push me off," James growled, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry that you were crushing me," She screamed, poking him hard in the chest.

"Look, I don't know what the problem is but you better get an attitude adjustment," James snarled, pushing her hand away.

"You're my problem, you celebrities think you're high and mighty, I'm not the only in need of an attitude adjustment," She said before turning on her heel and walking off.

"Jamie!" A dirty blonde yelled, looking after the brunette in despair.

"I'm sorry for her, she's had bad experiences with celebrities, but she's right about one thing both of you need an attitude adjustment," She muttered before running off to catch her friend. The other two smiled apologetically before following her.

"I hate to admit it but she's right," Kendall clapped James on the shoulder.

"You should apologize," Logan butted in, always being the sensible one.

"She was the one that blew up in my face," James accused, pointing at the spot where the girl once stood.

"Still, for once be the bigger person," Logan insisted before going off to find his locker and classes. Carlos followed him and Kendall wasn't far behind. James sighed before going to find the girl.

"Jamie, you should apologize to him," Lola stated, trying to keep up with the girls long strides.

"He's the one that thinks the school is his," Jamie clutched the strap to her bag tighter in frustration.

"Just be the bigger person, I'm really getting annoyed with this," Kitty snapped, glaring at the brunette.

"Annoyed with what?" Jamie narrowed her eyes. Instead of Kitty answering, Carmen did it for her.

"You're our friend and we love you but you can't judge every celebrity!" She shouted at the brunette. She closed her mouth before fiddling with her skirt nervously.

"Fine but I won't like it," She muttered before going off to find the boy.

Jamie had been wandering for a bit before she saw two people she didn't want. Stacy and Kristina were talking and giggling at their lockers. She hunched her shoulders before starting to walk past them.

"I heard you had a lovely encounter with James Diamond," Stacy snickered, not trying to hide it.

"That's none of your business, at least I'll get a chance to talk to him again," Jamie smirked, not even bothering to turn around. Stacy gritted her teeth before pushing her in the back.

"Shut up witch!" She sneered. Jamie gasped as she fell forward. Time seemed to slow down as she descended. She almost face-planted when something caught her. Two arms were wrapped around her waist. They lifted her up right and her face met someone's chest. She looked up to see James smiling down at her. Her hands were on his chest and his were on the small of her back. Her face turned scarlet and she pushed him away lightly.

"Thanks," She smiled nervously at him before pushing some loose hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," They blurted out at the same time before laughing.

"I kinda blew up, I guess the others mentioned my celebrity problems," She rubbed her arm.

"It's ok, I had my moment there too," James sighed, looking at her. Jamie was about to respond when Stacy and Kristina pushed her out the way. She landed on her butt and her face screwed up. James looked at her in distress but the girls wouldn't move.

_"I knew this was gonna happen, stupid celebrities," _She thought, before standing up and walking off. James pushed the girls away to run after her.

"Jamie wait!" He called, running faster.

"What does he see in her?" Kristina scoffed, playing with the ends of her hair.

"I don't know but whatever it is doesn't matter, we'll make sure he forgets about her," Stacy smiled darkly before walking off to her first class.

"Leave me alone Justin," Kitty snapped, pushing the blonde boy away from her.

"Come on Kit, you know you want me," He smirked, coming closer to her.

"I think she said leave her alone," A deep, voice growled. Kitty and Justin looked over and saw Kendall standing there with his arms crossed.

"Back off dude, I was here first, you can have her when I'm done," Justin snarled, pulling Kitty closer to him. Kendall took Kitty by the wrist and pulled her away from the blonde.

"Leave her alone, she's with me," Kendall threatened, his eyes darkening. Justin's eyes widened before he scampered off.

"Thanks, he hounds after me and Jamie all the time," Kitty smiled at him.

"No problem, my little sister and some of my girl friends have the same issue," Kendall responded, thinking of Katie, Camille, and Stephanie.

"Girlfriends?" Katie asked disappointedly, a frown gracing her lips.

"I mean my friends that are girls," He clarified, looking at her suspiciously. She smiled once again and he felt the familiar feeling that a blush was coming. A light blush dusted his cheeks and he looked away.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Kitty teased, knowing she was out of class too.

"It's healthy to skip every once in awhile," Kendall shrugged, starting to walk down the hall. Kitty followed close behind him before tripping over her own feet. She fell face-first onto the floor. Rolling over on her back, she groaned in pain. Her eyes were out of focus but she could see a fuzzy version of Kendall standing over her.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly, sticking out his hand. She took it and shook her head to clear it.

"Sorry, I'm a bit clumsy, it's really embarrassing," Kitty blushed in embarrassment, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"It's Carlos and Logan, aaahh, I love them!" Girls were screaming as the boys tried to get in to the classroom.

"Hey, I'm trying to get through, you scavengers, Carmen!" A feminine voice yelled.

"Got it!" Another one laughed before ramming through the crowd and knocking the door down. Her long bangs fell in front of her eyes and she swiped them away.

"Impressive," Lola smiled in satisfaction, her eyes twinkled with amusement behind her glasses.

"I try," Carmen giggled before sitting in her seat. Soon all the other students did as well. Carlos and Logan sat behind the two girls.

"Hey, I'm Carlos and this is Logan," Carlos smiled at the girls. Carmen usually was the friendly one but didn't really like celebrities. She huffed before turning back around. Carlos blinked in shock, usually his smile worked. Seemed like this girl would be harder to get than he thought. Lola looked at Logan and smiled apologetically.

"We kinda all have bad experiences with celebrities," She told him before turning back around. He blinked in astonishment, she had actually talked to him? All her friends seemed to hate celebrities. He looked out the window and saw Jamie run by but with a smile on her face while James wasn't far behind with a smirk plastered to his face. He rolled his eyes, those two would probably be worse than James and Carlos put together.


	2. Two Couples Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, sadly. If I did these girls would be real! Just in case you were wondering, here's a little info about the girls and what the uniforms look like.**

**Jamie: Long, caramel-colored hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. She's about a little lower than James' shoulder. She's the pretty girl of the group and is hounded by guys. Has a long rivalry with Stacy that will be mentioned later. Her favorite sport is hockey and she has always wanted to be a singer. **

**Kitty: Shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and peach skin. She's a little taller than Jamie but not by much. She's the stubborn, mastermind of the group. She has a problem with Kristina. Her favorite sport is hockey and she wants to play for the girls team. **

**Carmen: Long, black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She's at Carlos' shoulder. She's the fun-loving, caring one of the group. She's in competition with Carly, another one of Stacy's friends. Her favorite sport is also hockey and she wants to be a superhero when she gets older. **

**Lola: Black hair in a bob cut, mint green eyes, and pale skin. She's a little shorter than Logan . She's the brains of the operation. She's challenging Lana, another friend of Stacy's. Again, her favorite sport is hockey and she wants to be a doctor. **

**Guys Uniform: A long-sleeved dress shirt, a dark blue jacket, black pants, and dress shoes. A blue and black tie with the name's initials on the left breast pocket.**

**Girls Uniform: a short-sleeved dress shirt, a black jacket, a dark blue skirt, and black Mary Janes. A blue and black tie with the name's initials on the left breast pocket.**

**Now on with the Story, YAY!**

Chapter 2

_With Kitty and Kendall…_

Kitty ran as fast her legs could take her. Suddenly, she was tackled from behind. Kendall was in push-up position over her. She giggled at his face. It was flushed as if he wasn't used to running this much. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

"Do you insist on crushing me under you?" She teased, a laugh bubbling in her throat. He smiled down at her before leaning in closer.

"Maybe," He whispered in her ear before lifting his head up. He stopped a few inches from her face. A blush made itself known on her cheeks. He leaned down slowly before his lips brushed against hers. Kitty put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down closer. He put his hands on either side of her head. He slid his tongue on her lips asking for entrance. She granted it and the kiss deepened. Suddenly, the bell rang snapping them out of their trance. Kitty's eyes grew wide before she pushed James off once more.

"T-this isn't right, I can't do this," She stuttered, scrambling backwards.

"Kitty, please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, just stay calm," Kendall pleaded, putting his hands on her shoulders. Her breathing calmed and she nodded.

"Just no more of that, keep it chaste please, until I get used to this," She stated, standing up. He nodded and got up after her. He was about to put his arm around her but settled for taking her hand instead. She smiled thankfully up at him but it turned into a frown as she looked into the distance. Kendall looked too and saw the two girls that hounded him before. They were walking in their direction, talking to two other girls. One girl had bright red hair, peach skin, and blue eyes while the other had black hair with blue highlights, dark green eyes, and tan skin.

"Let's go the other way," Jamie insisted, starting to walk away.

"Hey Kitty!" A blonde yelled, as if excited. They all came running towards her with smiles on their faces.

"So how are you?" Kristina asked as if talking to an old friend.

"Better," Kitty answered, glancing up at Kendall. The girls noticed their hands and they frowned.

"You little witch, I though you hated celebrities, especially after those little incidents," Kristina smiled grimly, her attitude doing a complete one-eighty. Kitty's eyes narrowed before she looked up at him.

"Come on Kendall," She tugged on his arm before they both left.

The other members of Big Time Rush and the girls were looking for the two teens missing in action. They found them by their lockers. Kendall leaned down and kissed the other blonde softly. His fists clenched and they knew he was restraining himself. Kitty was stiff as a board but slowly relaxed. She gradually lifted her arms and put them around his neck. The girls were stunned, Kitty wanted nothing to do with celebrities since her last encounter with one. Kendall put his hands on her waist but when he was about to take a step forward he stopped. Drawing back, he muttered something to her. They looked at the group that were frozen stiff.

"H-hey guys," Kendall laughed nervously.

"You've known each other for half a day and you're already making out?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

"Well, when you know you know I guess," Kitty shrugged, her arms still around his neck.

"So… Does anyone else find this awkward?" James asked, looking at the group. They all nodded while the couple glared at them.

"It'll happen to you guys soon," Kitty teased, slipping her arms from his neck. The other blushed deep red as they looked at one another.

"You guys should come over to the apartment after school," Carlos suggested as the school bell rang.

"Which is now," Carmen laughed.

"Let's go," Carmen added, pumping her fist in the air before running to the exit.

"I like that girl's attitude plus she's really hot," Carlos smiled before running after her.

"Two couples down, two to go," Kendall chuckled, grabbing Kitty's hand and walking off.

"Wow, she's beautiful, why would she go for Kendall?" Katie questioned, looking at Kitty. Kendall glared at her while Kitty giggled.

"I wonder about that too sometimes," Kitty agreed as Kendall's glare grew more threatening. Kendall tackled Kitty on the couch and started to tickle her. She laughed as she thrashed about. Kendall stopped suddenly and got up quickly.

"I'll be right back," He said in a rush before practically running into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Kitty blinked in confusion. All the guys burst out laughing while the girls remained clueless.

"What was it?" Jamie questioned James. Kendall came back with a blush stained on his cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Kitty questioned, looking up at him.

"Y-yeah I am now," He stuttered, smiling down at her.

"Got rid of your _stiff_ problem Kendall?" James teased, the other boys holding in their laughter. Kitty finally grasped the concept and smirked up at Kendall.

"Didn't know I was that hot Kendall," She smiled deviously.

"Shut up," His face turned bright red. Kitty just giggled and hugged him around the middle.

"It's alright," She kissed his cheek.

"Not in front of us," Logan whined while Carlos covered his eyes.

"Fine then cover your eyes like Carlos," Kendall ordered, leaning down to kiss Kitty.

"Is that all you guys are gonna do, suck face?" Jamie questioned, hiding behind James and peering around him. Kitty turned her head and Kendall kissed her cheek. He groaned and glared at the brunette.

"No, not specifically," Kitty answered.

"Stop talking," Kendall groaned once more, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"What's for dinner, Mama Knight?" Carlos asked, looking at the older woman.

"Fish sticks, chicken fingers, and special for you corn dogs," She smiled.

"I love corndogs!" Carmen and Carlos said in unison. They looked at each other and their eyes glazed over dreamily.

"I can't believe it's happening this quick," Jamie muttered in disbelief, clutching onto James' sleeve in reflex.

"We're dropping like flies," Lola commented, her eyes widening before stumbling back into Logan. The girls realized this and blushed deeply. Jamie shook her head, she was going to stay strong. They sat down to eat and Carlos quickly threw some ketchup with his spoon at James. It hit him and splattered onto Jamie.

"My hair!" The brunettes cried, standing up suddenly. Carmen high-fived Carlos and they both started laughing. Jamie's face turned red with rage and everyone grew quiet.

"You better run," Lola muttered to Carlos. He yelped before running out the room. Jamie ran after him and you could hear a thud as bodies fell to the ground. Carlos cried out and everyone went to see what happened. Jamie was on his back, pulling his leg and arm.

"I'm gonna kill you, now it's gonna have a weird smell," Jamie yelled at the Latino boy.

"Jamie!" James grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pulled her away. Carlos sighed in relief and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mrs. Knight, is it ok if I use your shower, I have spare clothes in my backpack?" Jamie questioned. The redhead nodded and led her to the James' and Kendall's bathroom in the room they shared. As Mrs. Knight came back they heard a yell.

"Holy crap muffins, look at all these hair care products!" Jamie's voice rang through the apartment. The teens burst out laughing. Maybe a friendship wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**So was it good or bad? I would like reviews. The next chapter should be up soon hopefully, if I get at least 5 reviews, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. **

**P.S. Sorry that Kitty and Kendall seemed rushed, I just thought it wouldn't take long for them to get together, sorry. **


	3. Making Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, sadly. If I did these girls would be real! In the words of one of my fav quotes I saw on a fanfic I read. "Obviously I don't own it, that's the reason fanfiction was made." Sorry, I don't know your name. **

Chapter 3

"Guys, guys, guys!" Carmen yelled to the group of teens sitting at the lunch table. The girls had put aside their hate for celebrities to be friends with the boys. Although, crazed fan girls were making death threats, especially to Kitty. Usually Jamie would be making them back. Whenever Jamie was around, no one messed with Kitty.

"What is it now?" Jamie questioned, fixing an unseen flaw in her hair and make-up. James hit his elbow against hers making her smear mascara on the skin above her eyebrow.

"James!" She shrieked, grabbing the boy by his hair. He yelped in pain before he grabbed her by the ear. They soon went into an all out war. The others ignored them and looked at Carmen expectantly.

"What's up?" Logan asked again in a more friendly tone.

"There's a carnival in town, can we go?" Carmen stuck her bottom lip out. The others felt their walls crumbling at the sight but were reluctant to give in.

"I heard carnival," Jamie piped in, her teeth seconds away from chomping down on James' arm and James was about to give her a wet willy.

"Yeah, there's one in town and the others are being meanies," Carmen sniffled, looking at Jamie for backup.

"Guys, to make this friendship official, we have to have an outing and going to the guy's apartment doesn't count. Plus, you guys know how I love these things," Jamie whined, showing her big blue eyes and jutting out her bottom lip. The walls were broken and they sighed in defeat.

"Oh, so you guys give in to her but not me? I see how it is," Carmen glared at the group.

"It works better with blue eyes," Kitty admitted. Jamie smiled smugly before resuming her seat next to James. She took a napkin and dipped it in her water before dabbing at the mascara streak. Without a mirror, it made things harder and she would get more foundation than mascara.

"Here, let me," James offered, taking the napkin. She was about to protest when he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He softly dabbed at the stain and didn't pay attention to the fact that Jamie's face was steadily turning red. Jamie gulped and looked at him. His chocolate brown eyes held focus and his warm breath tickled her face.

"There all done," James stated proudly, looking down at her. He blinked in shock at what he saw. Her face was a deep crimson and she had her hands brought to her chest. Although, something was in her eyes. An emotion he thought was fear but brushed it off.

"I gotta go, I'll see you guys later," She told them before hurrying out the lunch room. They all turned their eyes toward James.

"What'd you do this time?" Kendall questioned, narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

"How come I always have to do something," James grunted, crossing his arms.

"She apparently hates you for some reason," Carlos piped up.

"Why is that?" Logan questioned, looking at the girls expectantly. Kitty glanced at the two girls and they nodded their heads.

"Well, you sorta remind her of someone she knew, the person that kinda ruined her view on celebrities," Kitty told them, playing with the ends of her hair.

"How'd they ruin it for her?" James asked, leaning forward. The guys were doing the same, they were interested in what happened.

"At first _he_ acted all sweet and the loving boyfriend but behind closed doors let's just say it was far from loving and sweet, _he_ was abusive and horrible to her, we had our suspicions when she started coming over with long-sleeved shirts and things that covered all her body. He was arrested for abusing but James is pretty much a carbon copy of him except for the eyes," Kitty finished. The boys noticed she said 'he' like it was horrible and disgusting to say his name. James finally understood why she was distant from him only. He got up and left in search of her. He ignored the others that asked where he was going. James searched the school and heard sniffling from the girls bathroom. He walked in and saw the shoes Jamie was wearing. He peered in the stall and saw her with her knees brought to her chest and her face hidden in her arms. Opening the door, he slid in. She looked up in surprise before her eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She nearly screamed, before she grabbed tissues and started wiping furiously at her eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," He told her, looking her in the eye. She paused a second before going back to her task.

"I'm fine," She spat. He grabbed her wrist and brought it down her to her side.

"No, Kitty told us, I promise I won't hurt you," He told her. Jamie looked up into his face and saw nothing but sincerity. She nodded and reached for the stall handle. Unfortunately, a group of giggles filled the bathroom. She stopped and looked at James in a panic.

"Ugh, my hair's a mess," Jamie identified that voice as Stacy's and knew the other girls were probably her clique.

"Can you believe those losers are sitting with our future husbands," Kristina scoffed.

"Once they see how weird they are, they'll come crawling to us," Two girls said in voices James didn't recognize.

"Well, I look perfect, let's go," Stacy giggled before you could hear a group of footsteps leaving. Jamie sighed in relief and slumped onto to James.

"Can we get out of here now, my legs are starting to cramp," James whined, looking down at the girl.

"Sure, just give me a second," Jamie told him before inhaling deeply. He thought she was getting a breath but she was taking in his scent. It smelled like Axe, Cuda, and a sweet scent she could only describe as James. Her walls were slowly crumbling and she hated to admit she had developed a small crush on the taller brunette. She slowly lifted her head up and looked at him. Something flashed in his eyes but the emotion was gone as quick as it came. He slowly leaned down as she leaned up. As their lips almost met, Jamie pulled back quickly.

"We better get going," She whispered hurriedly before practically running out the bathroom. James sighed before slowly going after her. Just when he thought they were making progress.

* * *

**Was it good or bad? I'm working on the new chapter and hope to update soon. Please give more reviews, it makes me feel better. Thanks! **


	4. Carnival Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, sadly. If I did these girls would be real! In the words of one of my fav quotes I saw on a fanfic I read. "Obviously I don't own it, that's the reason fanfiction was made." Sorry, I don't know your name. **

* * *

Chapter 4

"Look at all the rides and the food!" Carmen screamed, pointing everywhere, "I'm in heaven." She squealed before dashing off in a random direction.

"Carmen!" Lola cried but the girl was already in the crowd.

"Carlos, follow…" Kendall trailed off as he saw Carlos walking next to her.

"Well, let's go explore," Logan suggested before grabbing Lola's hand and dragging her some place.

"Are those two?" Jamie questioned, looking at the group.

"I have no idea," Kitty said right as Kendall grabbed her wrist and took off.

"Looks, like it's just me and you," James smirked at Jamie.

"Oh joy," She muttered sarcastically but the blush on her face gave her away.

* * *

"I absolutely love carnivals, the food is so yummy especially the corndogs and cotton candy, plus the rides are amazing," Carmen giggled, her hand firmly clasped around Carlos'. A permanent blush was spread across his face. She went to another food stand and ordered two corndogs. He loved the way her eyes seemed to shine when she was handed the delectable treat. Carmen was a female carbon copy of him. She had the physical appearance of a seventeen year old but had the personality of a four year old. She acted like a child but that's what drew him to her. She had the innocence still and he hoped no one would take that away.

"Carlos, are you ok, you haven't taken your food yet," Her eyes showed the curiosity she was feeling. Her head was cocked to the side slightly like a confused puppy.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," He smiled at her. Her cheeks turned pink before she took a huge bite out of the food.

"So, where do you want to go?" Carlos questioned her.

"Well, we can go to the small rides since we just ate and then go to the big ones," She smiled at him, checking his face for some sort of confirmation. He nodded his head and they made their way to the spinning apple ride.

"Hey, you're Carlos from Big Time Rush, right?" The ticket vendor squealed, before batting her eyelashes. Carmen rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms. She knew this girl but never knew she worked here. This would be good blackmail material, if ever needed of course.

"Yeah, I am so can I get on the ride now?" Carlos asked cautiously, he could practically feel Carmen's anger and he wanted to get out the situation quick. The ticket vendor, Carly, smiled sweetly.

"Of course silly but I'm afraid she can't," Carly pointed towards Carmen.

"Why not?" Carmen asked through gritted teeth. Carlos watched in fear, knowing if he interjected they'd probably bite his head off.

"You're not cool enough to hang with Carlos, wait for my shift to end and we can ditch this loser," Carly giggled, motioning to Carmen. Said girl fumed silently before throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Fine, I'll just go somewhere else," With that said, she spun on her heel and stalked off. Carlos watched her walk off in distress, he contemplated her responses to him following and decided to go after her.

* * *

Carlos had been searching for awhile and couldn't find her. He was about to give up when he heard a small sniffle. He looked to the side and saw Carmen wiping her eyes. Carlos walked towards her but she quickly snapped her head up. She glared at him as if to burn a hole through him. He gulped before continuing to walk. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he looked down at her.

"Why are you crying?" He questioned her, although he had a pretty good idea.

"No need to boost your ego," She smirked, he could see the playful twinkle in her eye.

"Fine, but I will get it out of you," He chuckled, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She blushed and looked up at him. Standing on her toes, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. His eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. She wrapped it around his neck and deepened the kiss. A teasing voice interrupted them.

"Well lookie here, another couple for a BTR member," The voice snickered. The couple looked to the side and saw Jamie and James standing there with big smiles on their faces. Carmen opened her mouth to protest when she realized something. James' hair was a little messed up and Jamie's lip gloss was smudged.

"We aren't the only ones it seems," Carmen laughed, slipping her arms from around Carlos' neck. The two blushed before moving slightly apart. Carmen realized she said something wrong and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I guess we should find the others," Carlos suggested, taking her hand. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. Jamie rolled her eyes before taking James' hand and bringing him closer to her. He stumbled a bit since he was caught off guard. She laughed before starting to drag him somewhere else.

"Something big happened," Carlos deduced, glancing at the Latino girl.

"You and the guys ask James when you get home and we'll ask Jamie," Carmen told him. He nodded and they ran to catch up with them.

_With Logan and Lola…_

"U-umm, I don't have very good aim," Lola stuttered over her words, her face heating up into a blush. Being alone with Logan was making her nervous and self-conscious.

"Don't worry, I'll help keep your arms stable," He smiled, wrapping his arms around her to steady her arms. Her face turned darker and she gulped before nodding slightly. Logan kept her arms balanced and she squirted the water gun. It hit the target and the little spaceship slowly rose up the pillar. In a bit, it hit the top and let out a shrill chime.

"I-I did it!" Lola shouted, laughing before wrapping her arms around Logan's neck and hugging him. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Would you like a prize?" The man behind the counter questioned. Lola nodded and pointed at a bear with what appeared to be a horoscope sign on it.

"Virgo? That's my sign too," Logan commented as he saw the sign on its belly.

"Yeah, my birthday's September 14," Lola smiled at him, picking at the fur on its stomach.

"Mine too," Logan laughed and Lola joined in.

"Guys!" A familiar voice yelled. They turned to the right to see James, Jamie, Carlos, and Carmen standing there.

"Hey, where's Kitty and Kendall?" Logan questioned, it was answered as the couple stumbled out of one of the buildings. Kitty was laughing as she held some bags with a new hat on her head. A big lipstick stain was on Kendall's cheek and lips.

"Oh dear, she went shopping," Jamie's eyes widened before she shook her head.

"Hey, maybe I won't give you what I got for you," Kitty yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"What I meant was hallelujah she went shopping," Jamie hugged the blonde. Everyone laughed before Kitty went fishing around the bags. She took out an array of items. She gave a light green bundle to Carmen, a pink bundle to Lola, and a sky blue bundle to Jamie.

"I love it even though I'm not sure what it is," Carmen squealed, hugging it close to her. Lola rolled her eyes while tucking her present under her arm.

"You have to wait 'til Spring Break to look at it," Kitty told the girls. They instantly pouted but reluctantly agreed.

"Now, who else is hungry?" Kendall questioned, rubbing his hands together. A chorus of me's rang.

"Where are we gonna eat?" James questioned the group. Jamie and Carmen shared a look.

"We have the perfect place," They said together, smirks on their faces that scared most of the group.

"You don't mean…" Lola and Kitty trailed off as the girls nodded.

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

"One place…" Lola started.

"…that they would ever suggest," Kitty completed as she shuddered violently.

"Where?" The boys shouted exasperated.

* * *

**And End Scene! Was it good or bad? Don't worry in the next chapter we'll find out what happened between James and Jamie. Plus a little fun in the sun at a very famous California beach. Here's a little sneak peek:**

**"Exactly why am I doing this?" Jamie questioned, putting her hands on her hips. **

**"Because she has obviously moved on plus finding a boyfriend while I have not," James yelled exasperated. **

**"So what happened at the carnival wasn't moving on?" Jamie asked, feeling a little hurt as his words. James stared at the smaller brunette before engulfing her in a hug. She hugged back before pushing away lightly. Her blue orbs glistened and she slowly closed them. James eyes grew and he cautiously leaned down only to be interrupted.**

**"What the heck is going on in here?" A voice shouted.**

**Ha, bet you want to know who the person is. Well you'll have to review to find out! **


	5. We Missed Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, sadly. If I did these girls would be real! In the words of one of my fav quotes I saw on a fanfic I read. "Obviously I don't own it, that's the reason fanfiction was made." Sorry, I don't know your name. **

Chapter 5

"Pizza Planet!" The guys yelled as they stood in front of the enormous building.

"What, don't wanna embrace your inner child?" Jamie questioned before grabbing James and Carlos' arms trying to drag them towards the building. They were moving slowly but surely.

"She's strong for someone her size," Logan commented before starting to walk after them.

"What choice do we have, she'll probably come back and get us anyway," Kendall sighed as he followed the others. As they entered the building their faces were hit by the lights. Kids and teenagers alike were running around.

"I absolutely love this place," Jamie laughed, clasping her hands together.

"Greasy food and screaming children? Doesn't seem like you," Carlos pointed out while the other guys nodded in agreement.

"I love children and pizza is my life," Jamie gasped in feign shock.

"Jamie!" A chorus of high and sweet voices yelled. Two kids attached themselves to her. A boy was on her leg while a girl was on her back.

"Did you guys hear something? That sounded like my cousins, I wonder where they are?" She put on an act as she started walking or to be more accurate waddling. The others laughed at them. Jamie let out a squeal as she fell forward. James was about to catch her when someone else did. A boy with shaggy dark brown hair, slate gray eyes, and slightly tanned skin was standing there.

"Now Jameson, you should be more careful," The boy chided in a fatherly tone.

"Oh shut up Jake!" She scowled hitting him upside the head. He chuckled before setting her upright.

"Guys, this is my annoying brother Jake and my two cousins Kori and Garret or Gar," Jamie introduced. Gar walked up to James and stared at him intently.

"You're that boy Jamie never stops talking abo…" Jamie slapped her hand over his mouth.

"He's senile, don't believe a word he says," Jamie tried to fight back a blush but was failing miserably. It grew darker as James smiled at her.

"Jamie, will you play skeeball with us?" Kori whined, her bright blue eyes shone as she jutted out her bottom lip.

"Aww, how can I say no to that? Sure I will but let me order the pizza first ok," Jamie smiled before going to the counter.

"Not what you'd expect huh?" Kitty smiled knowingly at the guys.

"Why does she act so different?" Logan asked, looking at the blonde.

"Well, that's something she'll have to tell you yourself," Kitty responded, grabbing Kendall's hand and taking him to a nearby table. Carlos wrapped his arm around Carmen's waist and took off after them. Lola stood there awkwardly until a hand was placed on her lower back. She squeaked and noticed Logan was smirking at her. She calmed down but a blush formed on her face. James walked over to Jamie and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Can't stop talking about me, huh?" He teased, placing a kiss on her temple.

"James, my brother's right behind you," She giggled. James turned to see Jake with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Jake was only slightly taller than James but it was enough that you could tell.

"Heh heh, how's it going," James waved before putting it behind his back. Jake's face softened and he laughed.

"Just messing with you dude, I approve, you seem like an all right dude," Jake clapped James on the shoulder before he walked off.

"That's a good thing right?" James glanced at Jamie.

"Eh, it would've been fun to break the rules," She smirked, slipping her arms around his neck. He chuckled before leaning down to meet her. Suddenly, James felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down. Gar was staring up at him with bright green eyes.

"Are you going to play with us?" He questioned. James glanced at Jamie and her blue orbs were pleading. He nodded and the boy beamed before dragging him off. They came to the skeeball lane and the kids were in one while the teens were in the other.

"Still remember how to play Jamie?" Kori laughed, looking at the brunette. Jamie blushed and picked up the ball.

"You're making me nervous," Jamie narrowed her eyes before swinging her arm back. The ball flew from her hand and soared across the room. A scream followed the crash that was heard.

"Sorry!" Jamie shouted before sighing in defeat.

"I'll help," James smiled down at her before handing her another ball. She took it and looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around her and guided her arm. It rolled down the lane and into the 500 point pocket. She smiled in satisfaction before kissing him on the cheek.

"If that's what I get for helping, you can call me any time," James winked at her. She shoved him playfully before getting 500 points again. James went next but Jamie hit his arm so he missed and landed in the no point pocket. She covered her mouth as she giggled. He got a mischievous glint in his eye that made her gulp. She grabbed Kori and Gar before taking off. She quickly handed them to Jake as James rounded the corner. He grabbed her around the waist and she squealed. He swung her over his shoulder before walking to the gang. They were eating their pizza but stopped when they saw the couple arrive. They burst out laughing and Jamie craned her neck around to glare at them.

"Thanks for the support guys," She flailed her arms around before hitting James repeatedly in the back. He just grabbed a slice and bit into it. She kneed him in the gut and he dropped her in shock. She landed on her feet and smirked in triumph.

"You play dirty," James grumbled, sitting down in a chair and crossing his arms. She settled herself in his lap, her legs dangling on either side of him, and wound her arms around his neck. She whispered something in his ear that made him blush and her to snicker. She leaned forward and caught his lips with hers.

"We definitely missed something," Kitty muttered, looking at the group. They nodded and looked back towards the couple.

"Oi, stop trying to eat her face off," Carlos chuckled, looking at James. The brunette tore away from Jamie long enough to glare at him.

"Let's play Laser Tag, the couples against the couples against the couples against the couples," Carmen counted on her fingers so she wouldn't get confused. Everyone's eyes lit up but lost the shine when the two brunettes were back to playing tonsil hockey.

"We need to hose you down," Logan laughed, hitting James on the head.

"We're gonna miss the Laser Tag times, come on," Lola commented, starting to get up. She grabbed the brunettes wrist and dragged her off James. She pouted but didn't attack him with kisses again.

"Onward to Laser Tag!" Jamie yelled, walking quickly towards the maze.

"Is she always like this?" Kendall questioned, glancing down at Kitty.

"Yep and this is her without sugar or caffeine, good luck James," She laughed before running off with the others.

"Wait, what does that mean?" He shouted after her but all he got was laughter.

"Hey, come back here!" James ran to catch up with them.

**There you have it! I know I promised the beach in this chapter but that will be in the chapter after the this one or in simpler terms two more chapters. That scene I gave will not be in it only because it didn't fit with what I have here. I'm thinking about doing a horror story with the BTR boys and their girls but I don't know what the story line should be. If you guys have any ideas I'd like to know and I'll credit you completely. I'll put two of your OC characters in it, a boy and a girl though. Thanks and please comment, 'cuz I need feedback. Adios mi amigos!**


	6. L is for the way you Lasered Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, sadly. If I did these girls would be real! In the words of one of my fav quotes I saw on a fanfic I read. "Obviously I don't own it, that's the reason fanfiction was made." Sorry, I don't know your name. **

Chapter 6

"Okay, James to Jamie, do you see anyone?" The brunette whispered into a walkie talkie.

"James, I'm standing right next to you and where'd you get the walkie talkie?" She asked, looking at the device in his hand. He just rolled his eyes and surveyed the area. Jamie caught a flash of blue and knew Carmen was behind a pillar. She was right when the girl started to sneak up behind James. In a flash, Jamie pushed him out the way and shot Carmen in the process. The Latina girl was shocked and pretended to die by making choking noises.

"Gotcha, come on James, let's go," She dragged him off. Carlos rushed over to Carmen and started to mock weep.

"She was so young," He yelled towards the sky. Kendall and Kitty laughed as they saw the spectacle.

"Oh Carlos, you shouldn't have left your guard down," Lola cocked her gun before hitting him once in the back and twice in the chest when he turned. Kitty jumped when it happened. She hadn't even seen Lola come out of the maze.

"One couple down," Logan gave Lola a high five and she blushed before smiling. Kendall readied his gun and shot at Logan's back. Said boy stumbled forward, his eyes widening in realization.

"Logan," Lola squeaked, knowing she stood no chance alone. He smiled before collapsing on the ground.

"You can do it Lola, I believe in you," He got out before 'dying.' She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and ran deeper into the labyrinth. Kendall smiled before it turned into a frown.

"Well hello Kendall, we meet again," James smirked, readying his gun. Kendall was about to shoot when he heard the familiar beep of a gun. His vest made the beeping noise and he was officially 'dead.' He sighed before falling on his knees in death. Lola was blinking in shock that she 'killed' someone else. Kitty groaned before noticing they were both aiming at her. James dived out the way when Lola whipped it around to face him. Kitty quickly shot at Lola and hit her in the stomach and then the chest. The ebony-haired girl fell back and landed next to Logan. She looked at him and smiled before 'passing on.' Kitty walked around trying to find either brunette. She hadn't seen Jamie in awhile. She saw James leaning over her.

"What happened?" She demanded, confused as to why James was doing this.

"I thought she was you guys so I shot and now she's gone," He told her sullenly.

"But if you're on the same team it doesn't count," Kitty told them.

"We know," Jamie laughed before shooting Kitty in the chest.

"We won, we won!" The brunettes chanted, high-fiving one another. The lights turned back on and the others gathered around them.

"Great, now we've boosted their ego's to the limit," Carmen crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Hey don't be hatin' because we're the best," Jamie laughed, doing a victory dance.

"Okay, okay, let's get going, I'm in the mood for a scary movie," Carlos announced, causing everyone to look at him.

"Carlos, you hate scary movies and you're not sleeping with me again," Logan told him.

"That was such a long time ago," Carlos argued, putting his hands on his hips.

"That was last week," Logan shot back. Carlos pouted and sulked to Carmen, who patted his back in comfort.

"Well, let's go back to the crib and—" Kendall was cut off as Kitty shook her head.

"No way, we're going to Jamie's house," Kitty told them.

"What, my dad will kill me and definitely James, come on let's just go to the crib," She complained as the girls just dragged her out the room.

"Yeah I agree, I like living," James called after them, running to catch up.

The boys gaped in shock at the size of her house. It was only a little smaller than Gustavo's mansion. They checked to make sure there were no moats. Jamie opened the door and looked both ways before motioning them to come in.

"Jamie!" A little girl cried. She had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and peach skin with millions of freckles splashed across her nose. She was wearing a white nightgown, a bow was in her hair, and a brown teddy was held firmly at her side.

"Megan, what are you doing up, it's a little late don't you think," Jamie knelt to come face to face with her.

"Mommy's worried about you, daddy's mad though," As if on cue, pounding footsteps sounded. The boys cringed with each footfall.

"Jameson Anne Garnet, do you know what time it is!" A booming voice cried, belonging to a man coming up to her. He looked like a larger, gruffer, and scarier Jake. He completely dwarfed all the teenagers. He caught sight of the others and cleared his throat.

"Pizza Planet?" He questioned, this probably being a regular occurrence.

"Yep, so there's nothing to worry about dad," Jamie told him, crossing her arms. He saw the boys and his expression hardened.

"Which one of you is James?" He asked, walking towards them. They all pointed at the brunette in question and he glared at them.

"Thanks for the support!" He said, looking up at the man.

"Well, if you're going to date Jamie, there are a few things you should know," He started, glaring down at him.

"Oh no, MOM!" Jamie shouted. A woman came out of a room with flour on her cheek and in her hair. They guessed she was in the kitchen. She put two and two together and sighed.

"Sorry, he's a bit overprotective," She laughed, grabbing his arm and dragging him off. She looked like an older version of Jamie, with a bit of gray in her hair.

"Well, now that I've died from embarrassment, who wants to watch a movie?" Jamie questioned, looking at them.

"Are you crazy? What do you think we came here for, let's go!" Lola cried, running off with the others following.

**There you have it! The beach chapter should be next. I 'm still doing the horror story but I still need ideas. I have one but maybe there could be better ones. I will give you full credit for the idea. Thanks and please comment, 'cuz I need feedback. Adios mi amigos!**


End file.
